


i thought that i was dreaming, when you said you love me

by dadmeron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Finn, M/M, also everyone in black squadron/rapier squadron is on the hockey team, hockey player!poe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadmeron/pseuds/dadmeron
Summary: Finn wasn’t ready.He wasn’t ready at all, actually. A new school meant new students, new teachers, new friends, new classmates—you get the picture. Everything was new and unfamiliar, which Finn did not like.(aka the high school au where Finn's an artist, Poe's a hockey player, and Finn can't skate.)





	1. Curly Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuhhhhhh here's my first fic ever? it'll be chaptered and i will HOPEFULLY update at least once a week. i have a small idea in mind of where this fic will go but i'm open to suggestions!! i hope y'all like this first chapter! (title from Frank Ocean's "Ivy")

Finn wasn’t ready.

He wasn’t ready at all, actually. A new school meant new students, new teachers, new friends, new classmates—you get the picture. Everything was new and unfamiliar, which Finn did not like.

The halls were filled with clusters of students hurrying to their classes, each of them carrying miscellaneous items for school. The frantic freshmen wandered around, clutching textbooks to their chests as they figured their way into classrooms. In contrast, the seniors seemed more relaxed with fewer books in their arms, chatting with one another. Although being a junior, Finn definitely felt like one of those terrified first years.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself down, giving himself a mental pep talk. _This school won’t be as bad as the First Order, right? Yeah, it won’t._

First Order Secondary School was nothing like D’Qar High. His previous school was endless corridors, spotless walls, rows and rows of black lockers. The school was monochrome and orderly, unlike this one. D’Qar High was messy halls, tons of posters plastering the walls, colorful tile floors and mismatched lockers. It was much more homelike, to say the most, and Finn didn’t hate it as much as First Order. Hopefully, his opinions wouldn’t change for the worse.

The first bell rang, prompting teenagers to flood into their classes, the halls slowly emptying. Finn looked down at his schedule: Business, Science, Math, Art. This couldn’t be so bad.

Finn made his way to his first class, the door already open for students to walk in. Desks were already filled with teenagers of all races, each one of them turning to Finn as he stepped in. Looking like a deer caught in headlights, he quickly took a seat in the back, avoiding any eye contact whatsoever. Great, first day and he was late.

“Hey, kid. Don’t worry, you’re not late.”

He turned beside him, the voice belonging to a freckled girl, her hair tucked in a messy bun.

“Thank god.” He murmured, pulling out his notebook and laptop, setting it in front of him.

“I’m Rey by the way. Nice to meet you, seat partner. You’re new here, aren’t you?” The freckled girl, _Rey_ , introduced.

“Finn, and yeah. I transferred from FOSS.”

“Damn, really? That place is a hellhole, isn’t it? My cousin goes there.”

“You got that right.”

This was going better than he expected, he made a new potential friend in his first class.

When the second bell rang, the teacher, Mr. Solo, explained the schedule for the semester and class rules. Most of their work would be done on their laptops, meaning no notebooks. No notebooks meant no doodles for this class.

Finn was an artist. His notebooks from sixth through his current grade were filled to the brim with drawings and sketches and ideas. Doodles weren’t exactly favoured in First Order. There was a strict “no drawing in class” policy that went around to prevent students from dozing off and not paying attention to teachers. Finn was a victim of detentions from that rule.

First period went by quickly, the students leaving for the second when the bell signaled them to.

“What’ve you got next?” Rey asked while swinging her bag onto her back.

“Science, then math, then art.”

“Sweet! I’ve got this class, math, and art with you. See you then, Finn.”

The two offered each other smiles before heading off in separate directions.

The distance from Finn’s business class to science was quite a journey, the classroom located all the way on the other side of the school. Fortunately for him, he managed to get to class faster than his other classmates.

There were groups of desks spread throughout the room, a seating maximum of four students at each table. Counters and shelves filled with scientific equipment surrounded the class, the teacher’s desk right up front.

Finn sat at an empty seat in the back of the class, placing his notebook and pencil case on his desk as students began taking their spots. No one sat beside Finn, but he didn’t mind at all. More desk room meant he had all the privacy of doodling to himself.

The teacher’s voice echoed through the class once he began to speak, all eyes turning to him.

“Welcome, juniors! I’m Mr. Calrissian, your science teacher for this semester. I’ve had the privilege to teach some of you last year, and most of you know how my classes go. You listen, I teach, we have fun. By the end of this semester, science is gonna be your favourite subj—”

“Shit, sorry we’re late, Mr. Calrissian.”

Mr. Calrissian was interrupted by two students, a panting girl, and boy by the door. The boy had dark curly hair, was wearing ripped jeans, a worn leather jacket draped over his shoulder, and his bag in his hand. The girl accompanying him was sporting tight black jeans and a blue flannel, her black hair tied in a loose ponytail. They were probably messing around with the looks of it.

“Care to explain, Mr. Dameron?”

“My pleasure, uh, Jess’ bag was stolen by some senior— _low, right?_ —and I helped her get it back.” Curly Hair said.

“Those damn seniors…” Blue Flannel grumbled, Mr. Calrissian sighing and pointing his chin to the classroom, gesturing for them to take their seats.

The teens exhaled in relief, the both of them heading straight to the table Finn was occupying. Curly Hair sat next to Finn, Blue Flannel sitting in front of Curly Hair. So much for more desk room.

“Sorry about that, buddy. Mind if I sit here?”

“You’re already sitting.” Finn deadpanned, though smiled.

“Right.” Curly Hair said, shaking his head and smiling back, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

The first thing Finn noted about Curly Hair up close—other than his hair of course—were his eyes. Curly Hair had really pretty eyes. They were gentle and tired brown eyes filled with curiosity, and Finn could stare at them for ages. He wanted to draw them, but that would be weird and the explanation would be awkward and creepy as hell if Curly Hair caught him.

Finn delved into his notebook after shaking away those thoughts, transferring Mr. Calrissian’s words into his notes, resisting the urge to draw Curly Hair right then and there.

“I haven’t seen you around here before. You new here?”

Finn’s head perked up from his notepad, his eyes meeting Curly Hair’s.

“Uh, yeah. Transferred from FOSS.”

“That’s rough, buddy.”

“It was a hellhole.”

“I hear you, but don’t worry about D’Qar. It’s pretty great here, not to brag. The principal’s my godmother so if you get into trouble I’ll try to get her to suck up to me and help you out.”

Finn could feel his cheeks heat up when Curly Hair gave him a wink before turning back to his notes. He barely knew Finn yet already offered to get him out of trouble. D’Qar High really wasn’t so bad.

“I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron. Welcome to DQH.”

“Finn. Finn Kanata.”

The day went by, Finn saw Rey in math, remembered why he hated the class so much, then saw Poe and Rey and Blue Flannel, who was named Jess, in art. Finn was eager to get drawing in art, but it was all schedules and introductions for an hour and fifteen minutes. It was the first day of school, after all. He’d get to draw the next day.

***

“Woah, you’re really good.”

“What?”

“I meant your drawings. In your notes.”

Finn nearly dropped his pencil at Poe’s compliment.

While he was supposed to be listening to Mr. Calrissian’s lecture about ecology, Finn was off drawing mindlessly while copying notes from the blackboard.

It was the second day of classes, and lessons commenced as well as Finn’s sketching. Poe noticed his sketching too.

“Oh, it’s… It’s nothing, really. Just doodles…” Finn argued, feeling his cheeks warm up by the minute.

“They’re damn amazing if you ask me. And you drew that in what, two minutes?”

“It’s not that amazing.”

Oh, god. Poe had been watching him draw for the entirety of those two minutes.

There lay an unfinished sketch of Spider-Man on lined paper. It wasn’t that good in Finn’s eyes. The head was a bit out of proportion from the body, and it lacked details on the suit, and—

“Well, I think it’s perfect, buddy.”

Poe gave him a soft smile, causing Finn to smile back.

He never got compliments on his art. His teachers at First Order hated his art as a matter of fact, and always managed to put him down for drawing. They told him that art was useless and would never get him anywhere in life, but Finn stubbornly didn’t listen. Thank the stars he didn’t listen.

Finn resumed drawing and taking notes, now with a small grin on his lips. D'Qar really wasn't that bad.


	2. Hey, Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me doing a late night update on a school night!!!!!! i didn't bother reading over this, so please comment any mistakes i've made so i can fix them! i also forgot to mention that the point of view will be alternating between finn and poe each chapter. hope you enjoy this one!

The first week of school was one of, if not the best, weeks Poe has ever had. He’s had many good days as well as bad, but not an entire week of solid positivity. He hadn’t been late to any of his classes—aside from the first day—none of his teachers called him out for talking too much, and he was on a roll during hockey practice, always shooting the winning goals that received annoyed groans and moans from Jessika. Also, he made a new friend named Finn.

Ever since Poe met Finn on the first day of the school year, the two boys had been talking nonstop. Poe would ramble on for the whole class—both science and art class—about hockey and airplanes. Finn didn’t seem to mind, but Poe sometimes thought he needed to shut up, until Finn would say “and?” which put a smile on Poe’s face, inducing him to resume his babbling. Finn talked a lot as well when you got him started. He’d chatter on and on about art, Poe always listening intently. He noticed that Finn seemed happier when he talked about art, his hands gesturing with what he had to say, his eyes twinkling with joy. Poe couldn’t help but smile warmly and stare.

It had only been a week since he first met this boy and Poe knew there was something about him.

Poe woke up to loud knocking on the front door, his dog Bee barking loudly at the repetitive bangs. Startled, he nearly fell off his bed, struggling to look at his alarm clock. 7:15 am. Oh, man, he was nearly late for school.

His eyes widened as he scurried into his closet, tripping over his blankets that caught on his legs.

“Wait a minute!” He shouted, assuming Jessika was the one slamming her fist against the door. Ever since The Incident, Poe refused to ever set hands on a steering wheel again. He still needed a way to go to school, his dad working early in the morning. Jessika agreed to drive him to and from school every day as long as she could crash at his place anytime she pleased.

Poe quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, topping off his outfit with his mother’s leather jacket. From the moment his mom handed down her old aviator jacket to him when he was six years old, Poe was almost never seen without it. He cherished it dearly, even more so after his mother unexpectedly passed away when he was eight.

Once dressed, he grabbed his backpack and keys, stumbling down the stairs and petting Bee on the head. He ran to the kitchen to grab the first edible item he spotted, which happened to be an apple, before heading back to the front door. Holding the apple in his mouth, he opened the door quickly, stepped out, locked the door again, and was met with a disappointed Jessika Pava.

 “Give me a minute my ass.”

Poe snickered at her comment, the apple falling from his mouth, Jessika luckily catching it. She shoved the fruit into Poe’s chest before hopping into the driver’s seat and honking at him.

He laughed and took a bite from his apple, taking the passenger’s seat and setting his bag in his lap.

Jessika began driving towards school, rolling her eyes at Poe through the rearview mirror.

“If we’re late, this is your fault,” Jessika scoffed.

“I’m sorry! My damn alarm didn’t go off.”

“Look at you, blaming inanimate objects.”

“You are intolerable, Testor.”

“Look who’s talking.”

They continued small talk throughout the rest of the drive, bantering about upcoming hockey practices and the teachers they mutually disliked at school. Just normal friend talk until Jessika brought up a different subject.

“So, have an eye on any cute boys?”

Poe practically choked on his apple, his cheeks going the same shade of red as the fruit.

“God, Jess! No, it’s only the first week of school.”

“Hmm, your cheeks say otherwise. Who is it?”

For some odd reason, the first name that popped into his head was Finn’s. He’s just a friend, though. Poe knows that for sure.

“No one! You’re the absolute worst.”

“Whatever you say, flyboy. I’ll find out sooner or later.”

Poe tried to act casual, but couldn’t keep a smile off his face when he remembered he’d be seeing Finn again at school.

***

Poe shoved his books into his backpack once the lunch bell rung, swinging his bag over one shoulder and proceeding to leave class. He was about to turn around to ask Finn if he wanted to hang out with him and his friends at lunch, but he was already gone before Poe could do so. This was always what happened at lunch, or at least for the past week. When the bell rang, Finn was gone with the wind. Poe could never find where he went at lunch, but he chose to ignore it. Finn probably just needed some alone time.

Jess eventually dragged a perplexed Poe out of the science room, following wherever she took him.

Poe and his friends normally sat in the cafeteria, taking up nearly two tables. His friend group consisted of Jessika Pava, Karé Kun, Snap Wexley, and Iolo Arana. The five of them were a wild bunch, and were all on D’Qar’s hockey team together. Poe loved them dearly, even if they got him into trouble sometimes.

The quintet sat at their table like usual, chatting endlessly and sharing snacks. After a few minutes, Poe excused himself to go to the bathroom, Iolo threatening to steal his lunch if he took too long. Poe knew he wouldn’t wait.

He quickly made a stop in the restroom before walking back to the lunch room, before someone caught his eye. Poe took a step back and peaked into one of the halls where he saw Finn sat at a locker, headphones in his ears and a sketchbook in his lap. All along, Finn was sitting alone in the halls at lunch.

Poe made his way to Finn, plopping down beside the boy. Finn jumped, making Poe giggle and apologize.

“Hey, stranger. Mind if I sit here?”

“Oh, sure. Hi, Poe.”

Finn had a sheepish smile on his face, his sketchbook now shut closed and headphones pulled out.

“What were you listening to?” Poe asked curiously, pointing to the discarded earphones.

“I was just listening to the radio. My Spotify wasn’t working so I had to use the last resort.”

“Spotify can kiss my ass.”

Poe earned a laugh from Finn. Finn had a really nice laugh.

They talked for twenty minutes before remembering that Finn was in the process of drawing when Poe found him.

“What were you drawing before I got here?”

He felt Finn’s shoulders tense up against his own, Poe pursing his lips.

“Just doodles. Superheroes, other stuff.”

Finn hesitantly opened up his sketchbook, Poe’s eyes locked on the paper. Unfinished sketches and faint shapes filled each page, a burst of colour from sticky notes or pens contrasting with the grey lead. Poe was left dumbfounded; he could stare at Finn’s art for days.

“Woah, this is amazing! You really have talent, Finn.”

He swore he caught Finn blush, but that was probably his mind tricking him.

“Pshh, It’s nothing. You really need to get your eyes checked.”

This time, Poe laughed.

“Whatever you say, hotshot. I may be blind, but I still love your art.”

Finn smiled, about to open his mouth before the period four bell interrupted him. The boys both stood up in sync, walking side by side to their classes. They parted ways when Poe reached the cafeteria, needing to grab his bag before going to class. Poe left him with a wave, a warm tingly sensation waving through him.

He nearly fell over when Jessika slung her arm around his shoulders, handing Poe his bag.

“Where the hell did you run off to? You were gone for like, half an hour. Iolo ate all your food.”

“Of course he did,” Poe mumbled under his breath. “I was sitting with Finn. He was alone in the hall, so I decided to keep him company.”

Jessika hummed, Poe shrugging under her arm.

“Alright. Just don’t bail on us again. You know, you should just invite this Finn boy to sit with us.”

Poe was trying, but he always forgot to ask.

***

The next day, Poe finally managed to ask Finn if he wanted to sit with him at lunch. Thankfully, Finn agreed.

Poe was glaring at the clock for minutes, shaking his leg in anticipation for the bell to ring. He couldn’t wait for Finn to meet his longtime best friends. He just hoped they would all get along.

After minutes that felt like hours, the lunch bell rang and Poe chucked all his school supplies into his backpack, swiftly slipping it over his shoulders and waited for Finn to pack up. Once he was done, Poe took his arm in Finn’s, making a beeline for the cafeteria.

“You’re gonna love them! They’re all really great. A bit loud, but I love ‘em.”

“Okay, Poe. I’ll make sure not to steal them from you.” Finn laughed, Poe scoffing jokingly.

Finn making sarcastic comments was a good sign. That meant he was slowly—yet surely—feeling more comfortable around Poe.

When they got to the cafeteria, Poe’s friends were already waiting at the table. He had texted them in advance, begging for them not to embarrass him in front of Finn like they did to anyone Poe introduced them to. Every time, they promised they wouldn’t, but Poe could see through their lies.

Poe took a seat beside Karé, Finn sitting next to Poe. The four of them immediately showered Finn in greetings once he sat down, Finn returning their enthusiasm with waves and smiles.

“So, Mr. Finn, how do you know Poe?” Iolo pressed, resting his head in his hands.

“I mean, we go to the same school and have the same classes. I think that’s self-explanatory.”

Snap snorted, Iolo shoving him playfully.

“Nice one, Iolo, outsmarted by the newbie.” Snap teased, Iolo grumbling.

Poe knew this was going to be a mess. He kind of regretted it.

“Hey, I just transferred here anyways. That’s why you’ve probably never seen me around before. I’m from FOSS.”

At the mention of First Order, the entire group gasped and leaned in closer to Finn.

“Oh no, sweetie, how’d you survive?” Karé said, Finn sighing.

“That’s a long story…”

For the last half of lunch, Finn told stories about the godawful First Order Secondary School. He told the group about how the students were called by their student card numbers instead of their real names—Finn’s number being 2187—how the teachers were absolute demons, the strict rules, the uncomfortable black and white uniforms, and loads more. Poe thanked every single god he could think of that Finn was out of that dump.

Jess, Karé, Iolo, and Snap seemed to be as interested in Finn’s FOSS tales as much as Poe was. They’d occasionally make comments and unsettled faces, while Finn just talked about the school like it was nothing.

Poe didn’t even realize that he was staring at Finn while he spoke, until the bell snapped him out. They all cleaned up and fled to class, Poe waving to Finn as he left. He caught Jess whispering something to Karé, the two girls narrowing their eyes at Poe.

The girls came up to Poe on either side of him, the three of them walking out of the lunchroom. Poe was so lost.

“You like Finn, don’t you?” Karé spoke up.

“We saw the way you look at him. You did not once take your eyes off him when he was talking back there.” Jess poked.

“Woah, so quick to make assumptions! I was just being polite, we’re just friends and I just met him a week ago.” Poe argued, unsure of where this was going.

“Yeah, but that was different. We haven’t seen you look at someone like that since—”

“Don’t. We’re just friends.” Poe said, he definitely knew where this was going.

“Fine. Whatever you say. We’ll see you at practice?” Karé sighed, Poe nodding in reply.

Karé patted Poe’s shoulder before leaving with Jess.

Poe pushed off the conversation they just had, trying not to overthink. Finn was not a crush. They were friends. He and Finn were just friends.


End file.
